Pokemon: Path of Light
by Riolux12345
Summary: 6 Pokemon explore the regions. On their journey, the will experience death and betrayal.part one of a 2 part story. rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Riolu: I've decided to start this fanfic instead. Ihave planned this better and will help with my other one.

Rocky: And I am just along for the ride. Anyways this is based off the first of many of Riolu and my RPs.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own pokemon. We own the plot, Riolu owns Vixi and Ryan, and I (Rocky) own Blackout.

Path of Light

Prologue

Ryan and Vixi were nearing the end of their trip from Unova. It had been a long trip and they were starting to look a little green. Not only that, but their food stores had run out well a few days ago.

"This sucks." Ryan said, complaining about the abnormally long boat ride, lack of food, and general misery.

"I told you we should've tried the plane," Vixi said, reminding Ryan that they could have stowed away on the plane instead of the boat. Ryan ignored her, anyways she was right. What else was new?

"We should be almost there." he said, checking his bag once again for food. He'd found it thrown away on the side of some road, despite the fact that it was in good condition so he kept it. It was a great place to keep his dad's gift. It also held their maps (which was the only thing they had to swipe), food, and water.

"Wake me up when we're there." she said, deciding to sleep to avoid boredom. Ryan was tired too, but decided to stay up, so he could wake Vixi when they arrived.

They should be close by now.

About a half hour later, he felt the boat stop and looked out a porthole. He could see Olivine City's famous lighthouse.

"Vixi we're here!" he said waking her up, gently.

"That nap was too short." she groaned, obviously unhappy about having to get up, but she still got up.

When they snuck off the boat Vixi instantly stopped him saying, "I'm gonna snoop around and find out more about Johto. You go get some food." Right after she said that, she took off leaving Ryan with his task.

Ryan groaned at this, but still headed to fulfill his task and find food. The only problem was that it had to be berry based. 'Stupid Vixi and her being a vegetarian.' he thought even though it wasn't true. She could eat meat, but to her, berries were healthier.

'Perhaps I should grab a burger for her,' Ryan thought grinning, but decided otherwise. She'd just tell him to throw it away because it was "human food". So he continued his search

Blackout's POV

"Olivine," Blackout said, "Maybe I can find something to do here." He was currently entering the town. As usual he was all alone.

Riolu: This is just a prologue. The actual chapters will be much longer. These are not the only main characters. They're just the only ones shown at the moment. Read&Review.

Rocky: So like Riolu says, this is only a prolugue. These are just the main, main characters. There is a much larger second plot attached to this, that alot of times doesn't make sense. Anyways, I am rambling. Read&Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rocky: And we are back. This chapter is mainly finishing introducing the main characters to you and each other.

Riolu: Yep and without further ado, lets start

REVIEWS!

tinyRyan117:

Rocky: We are working on it.

Riolu: What he said.

MisterBland1:

Rocky: Hopefully this will be better.

Ryan's POV

'Alright so berries, where can I find berries?' Ryan thought. He was traveling through the back streets of Olivine.

Meanwhile with Blackout...

'Just the usual, alone and boredly wandering through the town,' Blackout thought as he wandered. About that time he rounded the corner to find himself face to face with a Riolu.

Back to Ryan...

I was pretty shocked when I came around the corner to be face to face with a particuarly scary Growlithe. This particular one was about 4 feet tall, and had golden fur.

In fear I backed up, "Sorry." I said as I moved away. Hopefully he wasn't hungry.

"Its alright," he said, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "I am going to guess that you are looking for food," he said, calmly sitting.

"Yea, my friend and I were on a boat from Unova, and we ran out of food, before we got here," I said, hoping he had food to spare.

"I know where plenty of food is," Blackout said, "Follow me." With that he walked off towards the forests outside of Olivine.

I quickly followed him, hoping that there would be enough for both Vixi and me. He led me out of the city, and into a clearing 30 yards into the forest.

There was plenty of food for both Vixi and me. I quickly packed my bag so I could get out of the Growlithe's way.

"Would you mind sparring with me?" he asked, sitting over to the side waiting for me to get done.

"I guess it's only fair as you provided me with food," I said, setting my bag down, and getting in a fighting stance.

"Nothing that would knock one of us out," Blackout said, also preparing to fight.

'So he is going to be way faster going forwards or backwards, but he can't move side to side easily,' I thought, waiting for him to make the first move.

He began circling me looking for an opening. I saw him smirk as she stopped circling and charged head on at me. I prepared myself to absurd a blow... that never came. Instead a different attack hit me in my side.

I stumbled back before retaliating with a roundhouse aimed at his head. The problem with a roundhouse however is that it is easy to duck under. And as that is what he did, it left me open to a counter attack. Which also happens to be what he did.

Instead of hitting me in the gut this time, he went directly for my legs. Once I was on the ground I would be easily taken down.

Once I was down he ran towards me to finish the fight. Unluckily for him, I was ready. I curled both of my legs to my chest, and kicked him hard when he got close enough.

He grunted, as he was thrown back several feet. He was much slower getting up this time. Then again so was I. We probably should have stopped, but neither of us were willing to give any quarter. I glanced up at his, and saw that he charging in for another attack. Instead of blocking, this time I sidestepped and hit him on his head as hard as I could.

That attack did serious damage. When he was standing up that time, he almost fell from exhaustion. All the same he charged me, except this time his head had a faint white glow that I didn't notice until he pointed it out later.

Anyways, I tried my sidestepping trick again, but he was ready. Following my movement he hit me with an extremely powerful headbutt. Like, more powerful then Hyperbeam headbutt.

Blackout's POV

I know I probably shouldn't have used Reversal then, but that was the only way I could win. My pride wouldn't allow me to take a loss, so I used the extremely overpowered move.


End file.
